Peter's Love
by AngelicAnnabeth
Summary: Peter has a new gang of Lost Girls who all carry a furry secret. He stumbles upon a story teller and falls in love. Whisking her away to Never Land only causes more harm as a second admirer appears ready to take a bite on love's neck.
1. The Open Window

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story or any characters except the lost girls**

**_Peter's Love_**

The window was wide open and Wendy had just tucked Michael and John into bed. A nice breeze blew as she pulled on her white nightgown. Before she rested her head on her special pillow she walked up to the window with a candle in her hand even though it was not needed. The moon was full illuminating the room. Her parents were away at a party and down stairs sat her babysitter reading a book. The large dog was chained outside due to obnoxious barking the other night.

Wendy stared at all the twinkling stars resting around the moon on a black blanket. Her eyes were wide as she watched a little flicker fall and grow big. The candle was set on the sill and her hand reached for an empty drawer on the dresser. They had wanted to capture fireflies soon this summer. Opening the jar, she was ready for the falling light. Wendy's eyes were not focused when the light landed in the jar. The lid squeezed on and she set it down to admire for a moment. All she was the twinkling gold light but her heavy eyelids kept the wings and body fussed.

Leaving Tinker Bell on the dresser, Wendy flung herself onto her bed. Before finally sleeping she watched a dark shadow roll into the window. She was too tired to rouse herself out of bed to check. Her head quickly filled with wonderful thoughts and she dozed away.

Slowly Wendy's eyes opened to a boy above her. He wasn't touching her but hovering above her. His eyes were a deep blue with speckles of gold. The dark blonde curls hung from his head. Carefully Wendy pulled herself up to sit against her headboard. His tan face was curious. Those eyes pulled her in deep as they looked her over. In his hand was a dark clump; his shadow.

"Fix me." His voice was velvet to her even though most would recognize the tension it held. He extended his hand holding the shadow. Wendy only nodded and crawled out of the bed. She went to the dresser and opened the top drawer ignoring the jar. Out came a thimble and a prepared needle. The boy was seated on her bed now. Long legs dangled over the edge and were lifted ever so slightly to indicate what should be done.

Wendy knelt in front of him and took the shadow. Matching the feet to his she began to sew. The first prick made Peter bark. She giggled slightly and her pupils widened. After one foot was secured she moved to the next.

"My name is Wendy, what's yours?" He looked at her as she worked.

"Peter Pan, you're the one who tells the stories." Wendy glanced at him. She told her brothers stories every night in order to make them sleep.

"Have you heard them?" He nodded in response. She could see he was biting his full bottom lip. It wasn't long until she finished. Peter stood to test out his shadow and Wendy walked over to the jar. Her eyes grew when she saw the tiny fairy.

Peter came over standing close to the story teller as he grabbed the jar. He began to open it and Wendy stepped back. He smelt like pine needles and dog.

"Her name is Tinker Bell and she is my fairy." Once the cover dropped to the floor the fairy sprung out and flew around the room making Wendy grin. "She lives with me and the lost girls back in Never Land." Her head snapped to him.

"Where's that Peter?" He looked at her and smiled a wide grin.

"Second star to the right and straight on until morning." Again the girl giggled and turned to fully face the man in green leaves.

"How do we get there?" He looked down and she followed his gaze to see he was starting rise off the ground. With a wink he grabbed Tink and shook fairy dust all over Wendy until she rose with him. The golden fairy quickly turned red and went out the window. His warm laugh filled the room as he took Wendy's hand.

"She gets so jealous when a new girl comes into the pack. Please join me Wendy and bring with you a new story every night." She blushed and looked down. Her stomach was flopping with nerves.

"Take me there Peter." His lips pressed against her forehead and off they flew. The curtains from the window flowed with them and the dog barked. Wendy's brothers were peacefully asleep even with the footsteps growing closer to the room.

Peter and Wendy hooked a right following the red glowing ball. It was far ahead and getting farther. Peter took Wendy to the entrance of Never Land but as they entered their hands slipped apart and Wendy dove in a new direction. Her eyes were on the red dot and she tried to follow the best she could.


	2. Meeting the Hungry Gang

Wendy lost sight of the dot when it ducked under the tree line. She flew around for a bit until she found a clearing. Her altitude dropped and she landed in the grass with a thud. All around her she heard the snapping of twigs. Standing up straight, she fell onto the glowing red eyes coming from the woods. Wolves stepped out surrounding her. She screamed as loud as she could for Peter. The large grey wolf's head cocked in confusion but the others growled and snarled at her.

All at once her fists clenched and her heart pounded. A new wolf arrived with red-brown fur. The eyes were golden and watched her. He began to bark at the others and several dropped their heads and stepped back. The grey one leapt for the girl. A paw met her head. Wendy dropped down fast and quickly blacked out. Her head was ringing as she slept.

The red-brown wolf pinned the grey one to the ground. One of his large front paws placed a trail of claw marks on the other's face. All the other wolves stepped even farther back and avoided the limp girl. The grey wolf whimpered and was replaced by a cloud of smoke. The red-brown wolf stepped back and nodded to all the others until every wolf was surrounded by a cloud of a dim purple smoke.

In place of the grey wolf, stood a trembling girl with long tangled black hair. Her eyes were brown and her face was thin. It was her left cheek that was dripping red. The tiny dirt crusted hand was pushed against the wound. She watched her family all change forms. Peter stood the tallest out of the other five girls. He was very unhappy and kept glancing at the fallen girl.

"Jade, why did you attack her?" The girl shrunk back as all eyes fell onto her.

"Tink said we were under attack. That girl said your name I figured she already got to you." Peter looked up to the red dot coming close. He held out his hand to capture the fairy.

"Tink I hate you. You almost got Wendy killed. I don't want to see you for a very long time." With a flick of his hand the fairy was tossed away. All the girls stared at Peter. "This girl you see is the one who tells the stories. She was older than all of you when you first arrived. We must build a house around her to protect her. If you ever want to hear a new story again you will build and ask her to be your mother." Every girl except the one that was bleeding scattered to gather supplies.

"Peter, I'm so very sorry. I honestly didn't know this was the girl." He moved his head to make her go help her sisters. There he stood looking down at the beautiful girl. He had waited a long time to finally have someone his age.

Once all the girls returned they created a wood and leaf house around the girl. They made it big enough to include a bed. Jade helped the best she could as she cried. Wendy never stirred and Peter grew scared. He sent all the girls to gather flowers except Jade. Peter entered the hut to see Wendy.

Kneeling next to her, his fingers ran through her hair to try and wake her. When her eyes finally flickered open relief flooded him. Peter lifted her slightly to pull her close.

"Where am I?" Her voice was hoarse and she was groggy.

"Wendy you're in Never Land, we built a house just for you. There is a surprise outside." She smiled and opened her eyes all the way to look up at the boy. He helped her to her feet and took her hand. Making sure she could stand, he opened the door and let her out. Her eyes widened when she saw all the girls holding flowers; Jade was missing from the direct crowd.

"We are the Lost Girls. My name is Adrianna." She had red hair and emerald eyes. Her nose had freckles and those cheeks were red. In her hands she held daises. Wendy looked to the next girl in line.

"They call me Wiggles." She had pale hair to her chin and grey eyes to match. In her hand was a batch of pink tulips. Wendy smiled a little at the name; she had no clue.

"We are Jaine and Jackie; we're twins but Jackie has the brown eyes." The two girls had curly black hair. Jaine had green eyes unlike her sister. They both held carnations. Wendy's eyes fell onto the last girl in the group. She had blonde hair to her waist and blue eyes like the ocean. She held a rose free from thorns.

"I am Alice, not from Wonderland." Wendy giggled along with the other girls. Her eyes drifted to peter standing with one last girl.

The girl dropped onto her knees and Wendy noticed she was bleeding. The girl looked up at her with big helpless eyes. They were red from tears and Wendy couldn't fathom why. That's when the girl spoke. "Wendy do what you wish to me I only sought after to protect the others." It's when Wendy cocked her head that Peter spoke.

"We're werewolves, she was the wolf that hit you Wendy." The girl had her eyes wide as she looked over all the girls in front of her. They were younger than her. "In Never Land no one grows up unless they leave and want to grow up. We don't grow up because we are werewolves." Her mouth hung open but the girl never stood.

"Are there others like you?" Peter smiled faintly remembering a similar group.

"There's a group that turns into tigers but they age." His smile was only read by the Lost Girls. He had tried to be with the leader's daughter and she only refused. They did share special times though but that was long over. "Wendy dear, it's time to decide Jade's fate."

"She can stand, it was an honest mistake." The girl stood and held Wendy tightly. After a moment she joined her sisters.

"Please be our mother Wendy." All the girls said it at once and held out the flowers. Wendy agreed quickly and was given the flowers right before Peter scopped her up and spun her in a circle leaving a kiss on her cheek.


	3. Our House in the Middle of the Woods

The Group began to leave the tiny house. Adrianna led the group with Peter close behind holding Wendy's hand. Jade was in the back still ashamed. It was Tink who was still missing. She would return though, she always did. Her temper would die down eventually because she was too tiny to hold it too long.

When the group arrived at a large tree Peter released Wendy and walked up to a vine dangling like so many others from the thick branches. With a wink and a tug the trunk of the tree began to part. The opening brought them to a slide. It was completely dark.

Down went three girls followed by Wendy. Peter came down last. The twins helped Wendy stand up as her eyes widened. It was a small open space with passages leading away on the side. In the middle was a table with a little house on it for Tink. To the right was a doorway with a beaded door with feathers in between each bead.

"That's Peter's room, no one is allowed in there." Wiggles spoke up and glanced to Peter. He smiled and pulled her down a different route. It took them to a room with a long table with chairs scattered around. It was set for dinner but bare of food. At the head of the table was a large chair shaped to be a throne. Wendy knew it belonged to Peter.

It was Alice who led Wendy to the next room. The walls were stained pinks and purples with occasional red and black. Above every bed was a name in a different color. The beds were small and very low to the floor but they looked comfortable. Several beds had stuffed animals. Jade's was bare except for a navy blanket.

"Mother, will you sleep in here or your house tonight?" Alice's voice was soft and in Wendy's ear.

"Have you girl's been good?" Wendy replied sweetly but it was not a girl who replied.

"They have been bad and should be punished." Peter's voice was playful meaning no real harm. He floated up to stand delicately on Jackie's head board. "I say we cut off their toes and feed them to the crocodile." He chuckled and swooped down catching Janie. She shrieked and wriggled but laughed all at once.

"Let's give them medicine." Wendy's voice was distant as she picked up a flower and walked over to a dripping root. "It's vile and disgusting, but just what the doctor ordered." Catching a whiff, she made a face to prove how gross it was.

All the girls dropped down and held Peter's legs begging him. None of them wanted it. The oldest laughed and Wendy set it down on a night stand. Relief flooded the girls and they all went to sit. Jade took Wendy so she could sit with her. Peter remained standing.

"How old are all of you?" Wendy was curious beyond belief.

"I'm sixteen and will never age." Peter's voice broke the silence before he indicated to all the others to go. Adrianna was twelve and very mature for her age. Jade was oldest of all the girls because she was thirteen. Alice was eight and Wiggles was nine. The twins were eleven and proud to be.

"I'm sixteen too." Wendy's words escaped her lips and all eyes widened. They were all children and would never age so long as they stayed in Never Land.

"Come with me Wendy I'd like to show you something." He took her hand and pulled her away. The girls remained seated. Peter looked at the girl and led her to the beaded door. "Everything I have loved is kept here."

He pulled it aside and let her walk in first so her eyes could fall on everything she pleased. The bed was large and had a feathered chief's hat hanging off a post. The night stand next to it had musical pipes and a candle with scattered matches. On the wall was a green hat with a red feather. Two swords were crossed and hung beneath it. A small totem pole sat under them. A wolf's head carved on top of a tiger's.

Peter walked to the dresser and picked up a wooden crocodile with a clock in the middle. He chuckled as he showed Wendy who was still amazed with the treasure chest lying against the wall.

"I carved this after giving a similar crocodile a clock and a hand for lunch." She shuttered slightly. "The hand belonged to a pirate, he's mean and nasty. His name is Hook, which is exactly what he wears now. He is a vampire though so we all hate him." This time Wendy giggled; such a classic feud. "We hate mermaids more because they try to control you."

"There are mermaids?" She was astonished when he nodded. "Can we see them?" He chuckled with a small nod.

"Soon Wendy, but tonight we will have a feast and you will tell us a story." Wendy smiled knowing he would love that.

"What are we Peter?" He came close and brushed stray hairs behind her ear. Kissing her cheek, he whispered in her ear, "We are love." He held her close to him so their hearts beat in union creating a beautiful song.


	4. Dinner and a Show

The whole group sat down to a feast. Peter sat at the head of the table with Wendy on his right. A big roasted turkey sat in the center of the table already carved. Stuffing was set around the steaming bird. Bowls of mashed potatoes sat close to pitchers of gravy. Yams and cranberries sat beside each other facing the salt and pepper. A big bowl of a nicely decorated salad was placed near the turkey.

Every plate was oozing food and every faced stuffed with joy. The young girls had cooked so the oldest could share secrets. Tink even popped in to see how Jade made out. She was now hiding from Peter's glare in her tiny house. The girls whispered to each other but never spoke louder than that. Wendy was lost in thought. It was Peter who was grinning from a surprise.

Dinner ended quickly and Adrianna went to wash dishes as the others ran for pillows and blankets to set up around the main room. Peter had a special chair with him made of bear skin. The head rest was the head of a bear. Wendy stood in the middle and watched Adrianna hurry in and plop next to Alice. Wiggles raised her hand.

"Can we hear a romance all Peter tells us is action?" The others chuckled and Wendy smiled.

"If he's been telling my stories then he's heard the ones I've told to my brothers." It was Jade who perked up.

"You live with boys?" All eyes widened as if they never lived with a boy before.

"Yes Michael and John, they would just love it here. Maybe Peter could bring them one day. You girls would just love them." There were whispers before Jackie spoke.

"What are they like?" Wendy began to pace and explain the boys she lived with every day of her life.

"John has black hair and round glasses. He is very smart and is about eleven. Michael has red-blonde hair and cute freckles. Even though he's eight he still has a teddy bear but it is very special to him. May I proceed with the story?" The girls wished to hear more but they all knew Peter was dying to hear the story. With a united nod from the group Wendy stood up straighter and began her tale.

"In the tallest tower sat a lonesome girl. She waited day and night to be freed from her chambers. Her father dreamed of her remaining his little princess forever. One night a paper air plane flew in the window and landed on her dresser where she was brushing her golden hair. She opened the plane to read the words of an admirer, 'Oh fair maiden, trapped and abandoned. Who has your key that I can steal? I'll take you far and wide. You'll no longer have to hide. For only you do I feel. My heart beats and my head pounds until you will rest in my arms. Your beauty radiates like the sun and even in the dark I see your love kissed cheeks and sparkling eyes. Oh fair maiden will you dance with me tonight?' The girl ran to the window and looked down bellow but no one was there." Wendy twirled around and made emotional faces throughout the story. She knew she had everyone's attention even Peter's. "To bed the girl went with a frustrated mind. When she awoke a balloon was bouncing around her room. A rose was tied to its string. On a petal was signed, 'To my love.' She hid the flower and took a heavy pillow. Using a marker she quickly wrote a note asking for the boy to reveal himself to her tomorrow. Dropping the pillow from the window, she hurried to get dressed. She even picked out a gown for tomorrow."

Wendy had snapped a pillow and pretended to write before dropping it on Peter's lap. Several laughed and the twins made an awe noise. He only looked up at her and grinned. His hand lifted to pull her down to him. She was now trapped in his arms. With a little giggle she continued. "That night before she rested to dream of the mystery man another plane arrived. This time it had a necklace taped to it. It was a silver chain with a red heart. On the paper was yet another poem, 'Cherish my heart as much as I adore you. I carved this to resemble my heart so you can wear it on yours. In hours this world will be ours. I won't greet you with a boo; but rather with a kiss. There will be no snakes to hiss, only stars to illuminate your face. Sweet dreams and good night I have nothing more to write.' She placed the letter next to the other one and fell asleep. That morning she awoke to soft music outside her window. Down bellow was a horse. A ladder was just beneath her window waiting." Wendy paused to see all the girls with wide eyes waiting to see who the boy was. She glanced to Peter who kissed her cheek urging her to continue. "Down she went just like the balloon had. She climbed upon the horse who took off immediately. It didn't stop until sun set. There she stood on the beach next to a roaring fire with a boy playing guitar and singing softly. His brown hair was short and his eyes matched with a glow. He rose to his feet lifting up a white rose. The girl took it gratefully as she eyed him. With a bow he raised his hand to take hers and they danced. The night was sealed with a kiss and they lived happily ever after." The girls clapped and Wendy rose as Peter announced bed time. Every girl climbed in their bed and Wendy pulled up their blankets or adjusted pillows before kissing each good night. Once every candle was blown out she returned to the main room where Peter was waiting. He extended his hand to hold hers. Pulling her close, he began to whisper, "I have a surprise. Come with me Wendy." All she had to do was nod.


	5. A Dance with Pixie Dust

Peter had taken Wendy to a glowing tree. As they landed he began to whistle a soft tune. She watched the tree open just enough to allow a swarm of fairies to fly out and surround them. Peter bowed slightly with a smile while holding her hand. "Oh fair maiden, may I have this dance?" Her jaw hung just slightly as she gave a yes. They lifted slightly from the ground as he held her tightly to him. They began to twirl along with the fairies.

Wendy was just amazed at what Peter had done. Her head rested on his shoulder. She allowed her eyes to drift close but she never would sleep. His hand occasionally ran through her hair to keep her at peace. The only noise she could hear was his heart beating so hard because she was so close. "Wendy, I can change you so you can be a wolf like us. You'll never grow old and we can be together forever." She smiled and opened her eyes to see him better.

"I would love that Peter but not now. All I want is to dance with you and sleep. Where will I sleep tonight?" His smile faded just a tad but he was still too happy to let it crumble.

"You can sleep with the girls or your house. If you really want you can have my bed and I'll sleep on the floor." She frowned playfully with pouting eyes.

"I'll sleep there but only if you hold me until I sleep." He agreed not with words or a smile but rather with a kiss. It was soft and sweet as if she would break if he pressed too hard. Their lips melted together and all too fast he released his hold. "Oh Peter, I really do care for you." His lips pulled even more to reveal teeth and they soared higher spinning slowly. He began to whistle a gentle tune to ease their pounding hearts.

The fairies slowly returned to their home one by one until they were left with only the moon and the stars. Wendy hadn't released him for a moment so he guided them home while still spinning in delicate circles. Once they were at the tree he set her down so she could slide in.

Wendy waited at the bottom and went to give him a kiss when a tug of her hair sent her falling backwards. In one swift motion Peter caught the girl and captured a red Tinker Bell. She was jealous yet again over nothing. With a small flick the fairy was sent flying out of the tree. She needed time to cool off and learn to accept Wendy.

She gripped Peter tightly and he lifted her fully carrying her to his room. He loved her and she would be kept where everything he loved was, in his room. His arms disappeared and she fell onto the bed. Peter tucked her in before crawling in next to her to hold her. Wendy's head rested on his chest to listen to the soft melody. He stared at the ceiling but often stole glances at her.

"Tomorrow I will show you Mermaid Lagoon. Do be careful and do not listen to their songs. Whatever you do, do not let them touch you they will pull you under." His velvet voice was soft in her ear.

"You'll protect me Peter. I have nothing to worry about with you by my side." He smiled and kissed her forehead listening as her breathing got heavy. Just assure himself she was sound asleep he waited a few more minutes before rising.

As he had said before he planned to sleep on the floor. He took a spare pillow and blanket and rested on the fur rug. It was just next to the bed so he could easily get to Wendy and she would find him if she awoke in the middle of the night. Before sleeping himself he listened carefully to make sure the girls were sleeping as well. Counting seven deep breathers in his domain, he let his head fall on the pillow and the blanket rise higher. His head began to swirl and ease into oblivion.

_Heads up: __I won't have internet access for several days so this will be the last chapter until Thursday at best. I am sorry for the inconvenience but I will still be writing so more chapters are to come once I get the internet back. Until then feel free to leave a review or share any ideas you would like me to include in the story. There are no bad ideas just ideas I can't work with but I will try to include it the best I can. Take care, AngelicAnnabeth._


	6. A Pirate's Life for Me

**Pirate's POV**

The sun had set long ago and the dark sky was empty of birds. Crashing waves against the ship were the only noises made by nature. Captain James Hook stood on the top deck watching the island for his foe. The decks had been swabbed and the sails had been pulled up. They had been anchored only a few days.

As villains do they had a plan. He would capture a friend of Peter's and gather any info he could. Unfortunately he hadn't met the new apple in Peter's eyes. His long dark hair blew in the breeze as his dark eyes scanned for the glowing red dot. He knew of Tinker Bell, who hadn't? Hook smirked slightly figuring he could capture her easily and she'd spill. If not he had traps set up for a large game.

Smee was waddling up the steps to his leader. The rest of the crew was scattered around the ship. The first mate was plump and jolly but when needed he could be greedy. His green eyes were large as he watched his captain. The gleaming left hook made a small indent on the rail.

"Captain, where are we going tomorrow, the boys are restless?" His head turned slowly to acknowledge his companion. It then made an incline to his right.

"Mermaid Lagoon, they're bound to know of any news." Hook was in very early twenties. Smee was months younger then Hook but the others were younger by a year and older than Peter by two.

"Shall I prepare a map or ready the row boat?" Hook looked down into the water. His hair fell over his shoulders and pointed into the rippling water.

"Row boat, I want to search the island and see what's new with Peter." Smee sniggered softly she he wouldn't be heard. It was an ongoing battle.

"Word is Tinker Bell has been abjured while he toys with a new girl." Smee knew things that Hook didn't. He only knew because he had a hidden talent like some vampires. His talent was unknown to all, even himself. The most he knew was that he could learn everything just by glancing at someone. He could read them like a book. The glowing red ball that had passed shared with Smee a valuable piece of Peter's new life.

"So there is a new girl, human or supernatural?" Smee grinned revealing fangs.

"Human, his age too." It was Hook who chuckled. With his abilities he would be able to easily trick her into betraying him. "She tells stories to the girls."

Hook walked in to his chambers with Smee following closely. On the table were a map and a compass. He eyed it trying to find Pan's location. Instead he placed his hook on the path to the Indiana camp. There he would find an ex who would become jealous with the news of Peter's affairs.

"We head that way coming from Mermaid Lagoon in case we catch a sign of the new girl along the way. Where is my meal?" Smee rushed from the cabin to the lower decks. In the bottom of the ship they had special cells for human passengers they snagged from Earth. He selected a pump girl close to his age. She looked numb from the body right into the mind. At least she wouldn't struggle on the way up to the cabin. Smee hated those ones and ended up draining them himself.

Once in the cabin Hook took the girl by the arm and sat her down in the chair by the table. It was only the main portion of the cabin the rest was through a door. It had rows of books and maps on the wall. A globe sat in the front near an up-right piano.

She had fading black hair and grey eyes that were surrounded by a sea of red. Hook used his trade mark hand to lift her chin. Her gaze looked into his eyes. His dug into her mind making her relax and remain still. If he wasn't even he would be gorgeous with his chiseled features. It was the hook that made him look terrifying.

"In moments you will be floating in the clouds unless you agree to service my every desire." Her eyes shut and her mouth twitched open.

"I will never do anything for you. Kill me where I sit I won't scream." His head dropped and she didn't scream as his fangs penetrated deep. He was gentle because she had been honest. Once she was completely limp and free of torment. Smee took the body.

Hook went into the door to his room. He didn't look at his drawers or cabinets full of clothes and weapons. He didn't glance at his desk or chest. Instead he fell onto his kind sized bed and fell asleep almost instantly. There was a long day ahead tomorrow and the sun would be up soon.


	7. The Mermaid Trap

Wendy awoke to a smell of food. She was alone. No one else was in the room with her. When she entered the dining area everyone was seated in their spots. The table had scrambled eggs, fried eggs and boiled eggs. There was even bacon, waffles, pancakes and French toast. Jars of syrup and butter were scattered along with jam. There were even sausages and biscuits floating around.

Her eyes opened more as Peter helped her to a seat next to his. She had a glass of orange juice sitting next to a filled plate with everything on it. Every girl sat smiling proud at their work and eager for a new story. Wendy nodded to each of them and picked up her fork to snap a chunk of egg. When she purred in delight every girl relaxed and began to eat.

Peter leaned closer to Wendy so only she could hear him whisper, "Today we go to Mermaid Lagoon. If you don't mind exploring the island alone I can pick up your brothers and be home for story time. Don't worry I'll give you a map so you can make it home safely." She grinned from ear to ear and ate a little faster.

Her juice vanished and she grabbed seconds adding syrup to her waffle and butter to her pancake. Adrianna poured half a glass of juice for Wendy so she could wash down her food. All the girls knew she would be out with Peter for the day so they each hugged and kissed her as they began to clear the table.

Taking her hand, Peter took Wendy into the dazzling sunlight and away they flew. He kept her close and kissed her cheek. It was not long before they landed on the shore. They walked in the surf hand in hand. Peter whistled occasionally until he finally heard the harmonious sound the girls made when they surfaced. He stopped Wendy and stepped protectively in front of her. Peter knew the power of the creatures and he planned to keep Wendy safe while showing how beautiful they were.

The first one to come close had a shinny blue tail and flowing dark hair. Her skin was pale and nails pointed long. The deep eyes pulled Wendy in. The girls mouth opened wider singing a little louder when Peter hissed making her quiet down. The mermaid backed up slightly and bowed her head. They all respected him because he protected them from Hook.

"Cheryl, this is Wendy and she is staying with me." The girl's head perked up. Her hand extended to Wendy but splashed in the water instead to call up her sisters. Four others appeared looking similar. One swam to a rock and perched herself upon it.

Wendy was amazed but would not move forward. It was Peter who's gestured made the girls move. Two dipped underwater but began to jump and dance above the water before splashing back down. Cheryl continued to sing wanting Wendy to come in. She was jealous but she would not let Peter see. The girl pushed against him and he snapped his fingers making the mermaid go quiet and slip back under.

"Did you like them Wendy?" She grinned widely and held him tightly.

"I wanted to swim with them." He chuckled shaking his head but walked her up the shore and into the wooded area. In his pocket he withdrew a map. Her free hand enclosed around it looking up to him. Peter made sure to walk further in so she wouldn't run back. She opened it and noticed two spots were marked; a red dot for Indians and green for home.

"Now I want you to be careful. You can head home if you want or you can visit them. I sent Jade to warn them that you might visit so they don't roast you. I will return around night fall so please be home by then." He kissed her softly then flew upward. Wendy watched him leave then looked on the map.

She sighed and just held it loosely as she walked in the woods. All she knew was that she was headed west and would stumble upon the tigers. With a smile her pace picked up and she zoned out just a little to day dream about Peter. She would fall harder soon especially when her brother's arrived to occupy the girls so they didn't feel so alone or abandoned.

With her head spaced out and her feet just walking aimlessly she was bound to walk in to trouble. She was half way to the Indians when she was suddenly brought into the air. All she could do was shriek and flail her arms. The map flew into the distance out of sight and Wendy sat in the net she was held in. She had been captured in a rope net that scratched her where it touched. Oh she screamed for awhile before slumping over in defeat. Her eyes shut knowing someone would find her. The sun was sinking fast and she was dazed entirely.


	8. Capturing His Love

**Pirate's POV**

The captain awoke slowly and rolled over to look out his window. In one swift motion he rose and was pulling off his clothes to be replaced with a new set. He wore a flowing red jacket and a hat to match that included a feather. Smee came in with a steaming cup with had a copper smell. Hook drank heavily and replaced the empty glass. He grumbled and with a nod he exited the cabin.

There stood all his men with assorted swords and a few pistols. Each one stood tall and proud. Hook singled out a few and pointed to the boat indicating that they would go. Those who went were pleased while the others were ordered to remain on the ship and clean it again. Two were singled out to feed the humans on the ship.

Hook sat on the row boat and it lowered into the water. Once it was dropped fully Smee and Noodles began to row quickly. In twenty minutes they were on the shore of Mermaid Lagoon. A mermaid surfaced to watch Hook. She had blonde hair but it was darkened from being soaked.

"Have you seen Peter recently?" She nodded carefully slipping back. His grin revealed sharp and extending canines. "Was a girl with him?" When the creature nodded he couldn't help but laugh softly.

"Cheryl knows her name. We don't like her. He took her in the woods and flew away." The girl sank under knowing she had spoken too much already.

Hook stepped out with his boots imprinting the sand. He walked ahead before turning to cheek the crew. They all stood beside the boat before he extended his hand allowing them to join his side. In to the woods they walked heading straight to the trap they set. If it had not been sprung they would keep walking and watch the camp. They would sneak in and take the girl.

Smee gasped first at the sight. They had caught a girl but it was not Tiger Lily. Hook chuckled and tapped the girl. She startled awake and eyed him. They were wide and curious until she caught the gleam of his hook in the moonlight. He walked up closer and she moved back the best she could manage making him smirk.

"What do we have here? Is this a damsel in distress?" They boys chuckled at the captain's joke but she made no movement. "Who might you be?"

"I am Wendy, what is your name?" She could have easily guessed when she noticed his fangs.

"I am Captain James Hook, and I am honored to meet you Ms. Wendy." He tipped his hat and bowed. "I can only assume you are with Peter now, but I would love to know if it is true." She gave a nod and he grinned brightly withdrawing his sword. In a careful motion he cut the rope and she dropped to the ground with a loud thud. With a wince she tried to move to look up. His sword was sheathed once more.

"Don't hurt me please I have done nothing to you." He bent down to add the affect his deep voice was going to have on her.

"I wouldn't even dream of it. Are you going to put up a fight or will you walk with us?" Wendy tried standing but her leg crumpled back down. He made a gesture to no one in particular. Smee answered immediately and bent beside him.

"I won't fight, please don't let him kill me." Her arms crossed her face in a weak defense. Hook placed his actual hands on her arms and pulled down to reveal a frightened face.

"Smee, her leg is hurt and she is frightened, what do you suggest?" Hook hadn't originally planned to ask that. He had wanted her bound so she wouldn't fight at all.

"Take her to the ship and mend it. Unless you want her to stay injured so she can't run." Hook nodded and extended a hand to her. He helped her up onto her right leg then swung her into his arms to carry her. Instinct made her grasp his neck but she tried to remain far away. He was gentle knowing that if he frightened her too badly she would not open her mouth.

"What are you going to do with me?" She stammered the sentence as she trembled in fear. All she wanted was Peter but now she was in the arms of his enemy.

"I am going to fix you and give you a place to sleep. In return I want you to share with me a few things of interest." Wendy could only agree. She was at their mercy now but no one protest when she was placed at the head of the boat next to Hook. It would be a lie if she said she didn't have a small crush on him. Her biggest fear wasn't her physical pain but the mental it would bring on her and Peter if she happened to fall for Hook.

Once on the ship she was taken to his cabin. No one else entered except them. He set her on the edge of his bed and he took her leg. With careful eyes he saw where it was broke. Pulling at it, he made it fast and clean so the pain was minimal. Once it was aligned perfectly, he used his hook to slice his wrist holding it up to her mouth. She turned green and he sighed.

"I promise it isn't as gross as you believe it is. Besides you'll heal nicely. If you don't I'll make you walk the whole ship." Wendy placed her lips around the wound and let her tongue pat the red liquid. To astonishment it was sweet and not at all unpleasant. She almost enjoyed it. His hand pulled away and patted her head telling her to sleep. He would be in tomorrow to check on her.


	9. Undiscovered Life

Peter had arrived home with Michael and John after night fall. All the girls were tucked in except Alice. Her words left her mouth before she could think clearly. "Wendy hasn't come back." The three boys looked at each other and Peter growled slightly. He ordered the two to remain in the house while he went to look.

Taking to the sky, he drifted to the Indian settlement. There was fire going in the center and a low rumble of drums. He was flooded with relief believing Wendy was there. As he got closer he didn't see the girl anywhere. Landing to the side, a girl ran up to him. Her black hair was braided and had a leather band with one feather on it. The brown eyes and deeply tanned face were upset.

"Why are you here?" Her voice was tense. Peter shook his head.

"Is Wendy here?" Tiger Lily chuckled shaking her head.

"She isn't home telling you stories?" Peter growled and she froze. "Wendy never came. Looks like she ran back to the mermaids."

His anger boiled sending him into a frenzy. In seconds he was wolf again and pounding through the trees. The trees moved out of his way as he ran hard and fast. Peter was scared but wouldn't admit it. The moon was rising higher and he couldn't stop it. Once he caught a whiff of water he changed back and strolled onto the shore.

Each whistle was loud and direct. Cheryl arose and smiled. Peter was alone again but his blank face was misgiving. She slithered back under his glare. He stepped closer so his ankles were covered.

"Where is she?" He nearly barked at the creature.

"She left with you and came back with Hook." His mouth hung open and Cheryl moved closer. "He was holding her and she was holding him even tighter." She giggled knowing it would hurt him. "Wendy didn't fight him, she got in his boat."

"Where did he take her?" Cheryl shrugged and slipped underwater. Peter stood there unsure what to do next. He could either search the ship or go to Skull Island. Instead he turned furry and ran home. Wendy's brothers were outside waiting when the beast strolled up. John went to act until it turned into Peter. Michael began to glow in curiosity.

"She went with Hook." All three ducked into the house to discuss further plans. Alice sat next to Michael with a bunny in her hands. The others were still asleep and Peter planned to keep it that way.

"He's a pirate, you sure he didn't kidnap her?" John's voice was firm even though he was terrified.

"Cheryl said Wendy got on the boat without being forced." One of John's eyebrows cocked. "Cheryl is a mermaid." The brothers just nodded unsure how to respond.

"When do we get Wendy back?" Michael's voice filled the room. He was scared but dying to see all of Never Land. Wendy use to talk about it at night. It was nothing like they imagined.

"I don't even know where she is. He could have even taken her out of Never Land. Let's all get some sleep and I will check their ship tomorrow. You two can have my room if you want."

Alice was tucked in by Peter who urged her not to mention word of Wendy. They would just tell the others she was staying with Tiger Lily like a sleep over. The others didn't need to worry yet and he didn't want them to wake up and try and fight where it may not be needed.

Peter slept in his bear chair. The other boys had passed out on the covers. His home was silent was dripping in tension. All he wanted was Wendy home resting in his arms. She would be safer there. He had already begun to kick himself for even thinking she could manage walking home alone on an island she'd never been on.

He awoke to all the girls sitting down with the boys eating lunch. They let him sleep figuring he had spent a long night out getting the boys and then visiting Wendy at her sleep over. Peter grabbed a sandwich and took off. Everyone assumed he was going to pick up Wendy so they didn't question him. He could only hope to see her again.

As he made it to Hook's ship he circled from high above but saw no movement. He knew they wouldn't leave during the day but Wendy was human and she could see the sun. She wasn't there. Peter spiraled further down. Flying by every window he saw no one human of vampire. His heart beat from his chest before dying on the waves. Feeling defeated he flew home practically crying. He had finally found a girl and she was gone. All he wanted was to see her again alive.


	10. A Kiss Goodbye

Wendy awoke as the sun began to drop. Her leg no longer hurt and she was completely alone. Carefully she stood up terrified she'd fall over again. When she didn't crumble she walked to the door. After going through another one she was on the deck. She didn't know what to do or where to go. All she wanted was to get off the ship.

Her eyes buzzed from corner to corner until she found the row boat. Rushing to it, she was on the main deck. After a minute of thought she loosened the ropes so the boat would slide in gently. The sun was falling rapidly and she had little time to lower it enough to scramble in. Wendy had it at eye level when large hands gripped her shoulders.

The man turned her and put her against the boat to see who she was. He was bald with tattoos and green eyes. Wendy already saw the fangs making her shiver. Just by looks he was stronger and bigger than her.

"Where you going pretty lady?" His voice was thick and his eyes bore into her.

"I want off, now let go of me." The man didn't even move when Hook arrived placing his hook on the guy's shoulder. He pulled slightly until the guy moved away.

"Go get me a warm cup and cold water for the lady." The captain was stern and the man scurried away letting Hook lift his actual hand. "Come with me Wendy it's time to talk." Wendy took it just feeling grateful for not being scared any more.

He took her back into his cabin but sat her at the desk with a map. Hook stood across from her watching her eye the map. Wendy noticed how similar it was to the one Peter gave her. She bit her lip trying to think of where it had landed.

"Ms. Wendy where does Peter live? I can return you home once you are done." His smile was soft and his words dripped with a devious plan.

"I have no clue and that's the truth. I was only there one day." James sighed and moved closer to her. She sat far back in her seat. Her whole back was pressed tightly to the wood.

"If we walked the island could you point it out?" Pondering his question, Wendy shook her head. Again the captain sighed and inched closer. "You are making this more difficult than need be." She tried apologizing but his hook lifted her chin. Her eyes were forced to look into his.

"I'm very sorry I am so clueless. Send me back and I'll find it." His head shook and lowered.

"You are on the Jolly Roger and I am its Captain. All humans are fed upon. If you cannot point me in the right direction by the time our drinks return your blood will disappear." Wendy nodded and Hook backed away. Her eyes fell on the map and she landed a finger in the middle. If she remembered correctly, that's where Peter lived.

The Captain smiled at her just as the door opened. Wendy was relieved when she was handed water. She drank heavily before setting an empty glass down. Hook had also finished. His grin dripped into her eyes. "You can become a pirate if you wish."

"No, I am a mother to the Lost Girls. Take me back and don't harm Peter." The man chuckled and left her there briefly. He gathered the crew and set up the row boat before Wendy was allowed to come out.

Once on land she walked along side Hook. Her head held high, as she fought tears. He was practically glowing with happiness until they saw a house made of leaves. Opening the door, he shouted to the frightened girl. Quickly she explained what it was. Something inside Hook made him understand that she didn't know the island. He gave her a day to report back before he would come take her away.

Wendy was so happy but she opted to spend the night in the house instead of searching in the dark. Half the men turned around and began to walk. Hook opened her door allowing Wendy to go inside. The lantern in his hand was attached to the ceiling so she could see. He glanced at the ground and then her. With half a smile he shed his coat and wrapped it around her. With a gentle tug of the coat he pulled her in and placed a small kiss on her forehead. It was light enough but the sensation lasted and the coldness sunk in.

"Good night Wendy, may your dreams be sweet as you." His whisper faded as he left. Her scent was in his nose and he'd never forget her smell of lilacs and happiness.

Wendy stood motionless for awhile. She set the coat down and just laid on it. Somehow it was warm and very soft. Her eyes drooped too easily and she passed out far too quickly. After her day she needed it. In the morning she would find Peter and all would be right in the world.


	11. A Forgotten Promise

When Peter had gotten home he couldn't speak. All the girls were seated around the table with Michael and John. Peter just nodded to them and hid himself in his room. He slept for hours. In the morning when he awoke he checked on the girls. They were all sound asleep. Even Wendy's brothers were asleep in Jackie's bed. She bunked with her twin like all sisters do. Wiggles was wrapped in her blanket and half out of her bed. Peter fixed her as he glanced at Alice. She was trembling and moaning; a nightmare hit her again.

He gently woke her and she sat up. Taking her hand he led her outside. She was groggy but a run would help. As they got out of the tree they morphed into wolves. Alice was pure white with sad blue eyes. Peter pointed with his paw and off they ran. He wanted to check Wendy's little house in case she made it there. Half way there he saw her. Wendy was walking towards him!

Instantly he changed and leapt at her. They fell to the ground and she clung to him once she realized it was him. "Peter I missed you!" He helped her up as Alice jumped into her arms. Wendy spun her kissing her check.

"Where have you been mother?" Wendy looked away unsure how to explain.

"Hook had me he wants to know where you live. He dropped me off at the house. I didn't tell him where you live." Peter's face dropped. He approached Wendy whose hair was over her shoulder. Looking her over, he picked up Alice and set her down. She eyed the two from the ground. Peter brushed Wendy's hair back and sighed in relief when it was unharmed. Holding her close he breathed in relief.

"He didn't bite you." She shook her head and released him.

"He bit himself and made me drink to heal my leg. It broke when I fell out of the net." Suddenly he bent to check her legs. He was very unhappy but he smiled when he stood again.

"Let's go home. Don't worry you're safe now." Peter took her hand along with Alice's and walked his girls home. He was concerned about Wendy but he would not terrify her with the truth. She has his blood he can sense her feelings and whereabouts.

Once at the tree he sent Alice down to wake the others. Peter took Wendy's hand and smiled at her. He kissed bother cheeks then just held her. She ran his fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head. His head rested on her shoulder and he just breathed.

"You mean so much to me and I was so scared. Tonight we will celebrate. Now let's see your brothers." Wendy kissed his cheek before they went inside. Everyone greeted her at once. She held her brothers longer.

"Jade, tell Tiger Lily to set up for a party, Wendy has returned." Jade hugged Wendy before running off.

Wendy was given food before they questioned her. She explained for awhile until Adrianna left the room. It was John who "sneaked" out to see her. Peter laughed to himself but returned to Wendy's voice. Wiggles was in his lap and Wendy was holding the twins. Michael and Alice were talking at the end of the table. His bear and her rabbit were sitting side by side on the table.

After Wendy told all she could Adrianna came out holding a blue dress. She twirled with it to show Wendy all of it. She gave her mother the dress and told her to go change. With a little rush Wendy went to put on the dress. Once it was on she spun around. The skirt was wide and swirled with her. It had small sleeves and a round neck. Janie walked in and went to her bed. She grinned at Wendy before duckling under the bed. When she returned her hands held a box.

With a little digging she pulled out a necklace. It was a wooden heart she carved herself. It hung on a green lace woven from small vines. She made Wendy wear it and received a big hung and a motherly kiss.

"Come on Wendy." Taking her hand, Janie took her to Peter and they all went to see Tiger Lily.

They arrived to music on drums. A fire was blazing and the sun had set. Wendy finally met Tiger Lily. Except when they were introduced the girl had Princess attached to her name. The girls curtsied to the Princess Tiger Lily and the boys bowed. She pointed to the circle and had them sit in a circle around it. A large man walked into the center. He wore a long trailing Indiana hat. Wendy assumed he was Chief. In his own language he congratulated Wendy's return and offered a peace settlement to fight Hook to the very end.

Peter stood and accepted as a second man appeared. In his hand was a long pipe. He handed it to Peter who inhaled to seal the deal. The Chief took it next. Tiger Lily took it next before giving to Wendy. The pipe traveled in a circle until Alice took the last breath. When the agreement was sealed they all began to dance. Peter took Wendy and held her close as they danced.

Half way through Tiger Lily pulled Peter away. Alice took Wendy and danced with her for awhile until Peter escaped to take Wendy into the woods. If they had stayed Wendy would have felt the cold eyes that just missed her. She would have noticed the hook that took her brothers and then a princess. Instead she was in Peter's arms laughing and smiling. Her heart beat faster after every kiss.

He was upset when the music started to die and he was forced to return. Along the way a spare hook met them. It was in a tree holding a note. Wendy shivered and made fists as Peter read out loud, "A day had passed my dear. You have not reported to me so I took your brothers. They will be safe until the tide rolls in at Marooner's Rock. To make sure Peter comes too I have his precious Tiger Lily. Only you two can come because I want to make a deal. I want Wendy by my side on the Jolly Roger and I want your soul Peter. Only then may you have the tree back. Hope to see you soon, Captain James Hook." Peter crumpled the paper and let it fall. Wendy held onto it as evidence.

Peter kept calm and thought it all over. He told Wendy to follow along. She was forced to hold back tears as they took the Lost Girls home. Each was tucked in Adrianna was put in charge. Wendy watched her children as peter escaped to his room to gather his supplies and regain his temper. He never once mentioned to any what was happening. All he needed to say was that they were not allowed to leave and all who did would be banished.


	12. Do You Love Me?

Peter held Wendy's hand as they flew above the Black Castle containing Marooner's Rock. He had watched a row boat sail in with three captives. He managed to hide the sight from Wendy. Circling above he took her to the top. Some walls had fallen but it led inside. Once their feet hit the ground, he turned to face her and pulled out two swords.

Giving her one, they tested each other before the swords made an X and he leaned through to give her a small kiss and whisper, "Promise me something." With her lips curled up she nodded. "Leave Hook to me. Stay here until I call for you. I want you to be safe Wendy." She frowned but kissed him again.

"I promise." Peter flew up planning to go through the main entrance where they wouldn't be looking. Wendy stood and looked down at the crashing black water. It was rough and thunder roared above. She sighed realizing she might not see action. In a minute she heard footsteps and quickly hid from the door way. She tucked herself behind a fallen wall. Her eyes peered through cracks until she had seen Hook.

Remembering her promise she pulled back farther. He chuckled and turned to where he saw her perfectly. Wendy trembled as he stalked closer. Somehow he was wearing another jacket similar to the one he gave her. His hand extended to help her stand. When time passed and she didn't move he replaced his smile with snarling fangs. This time she stood tall and stared at him.

"You never reported, why?" With a glance around for Peter Wendy replied.

"When I got there Peter didn't let me leave, he took me to see Tiger Lily." Hook frowned and slithered closer.

"She's his ex, why take you to see her?" Wendy's jaw hung slightly. "He never cared for anywhere. It's all pretend in his eyes." She shook her head but the feelings created tears. Hook pulled out a cloth and removed every tear. His lips touched her cheeks. "Come with me Wendy, I won't lie." When she didn't move he walked away without a word. He stood in the doorway where he knew she was watching. His hand took out the sword and he eyed it.

"Wait!" With a smirk he turned to face the approaching girl. "Don't hurt him, please?" Hook walked to her letting his sword fall to his side.

"Wendy, your heart is so big. Will I ever have a place in it?" Her eyes lowered. He would never promise to not hurt Peter.

"I'm Peter's, I can't be yours." Hook walked to her and his fingers ran over her cheek to her chin making her look up at him.

"He doesn't have to know. When he hurts you or you just want to see me. Wait in your leaf house and someone will see you. Promise you will Wendy." Amazingly she agreed. He kissed her forehead and then proceeded to the steps.

**Minutes earlier:**

Peter had flown in but Hook was not in side. He hid in a hand above and looked down. Michael and John were already tied to the rocks and Smee was working on Tiger Lily. Cupping his mouth, he began to speak in a booming voice resembling Hook's.

"What do you think you're doing Smee?" The pirate looked around rapidly.

"Putting them on the rock, like you asked Captain." Peter smirked and relaxed back.

"Let them go!" The two pirates looked confused.

"But Captain!" Peter chuckled softly so they couldn't hear.

"Do it or you will meet my hook!" The two hurried, and released them. Once they were in the row boat the children kicked the pirates out making them stand on the rocks. Peter laughed and looked down. John had sailed them to the other side where they would lift the gate. It had closed fully after Peter entered.

He looked to the doorway to the top but saw nothing. There was a shadow of Hook. The other shadow was blurred and Peter could only hope it wasn't Wendy. When the shadow turned to walk down it stopped once it saw the stranded pirates.

"What have you done Smee?" Peter looked down ignoring Hook.

"Exactly what you said Sir, we let the children go." The vampire stood there astounded.

"I said no such thing put them back!" The Captain stood watching his men scatter.

"Smee, let them go!" Peter imitated Hook again. This time the captain didn't find it funny.

"Who's there?" With a giggle Peter answered.

"I am Captain James Hook of the Jolly Roger." Hook spotted the boy and came closer slowly so not give him away.

"Then who am I?" The boy laughed and responded, "A codfish!" The Pirates laughed but Hook did not.

"Are you a mineral?" Peter replied no. "An animal?" His response was the same. "A man?" This time Peter became angered with a new response, "Never!" Hook sighed getting so close. "Boy?" With a smile Peter finally gave a yes. His answer was followed by Wendy's cry.

"Look out Peter!" The boy turned to meet a sword. Above him was Captain Hook. Peter had his sword holding the other back. Carefully he stood and the two dueled it out until Hook snapped Peter's sword away and dropped his to take the boy by the hair. The boy was against the stone way holding a hook from his chest.

"Prepare to die Peter Pan." The boy looked into the man's eyes and relaxed but never stopped pushing.

"To die would be an awfully big adventure." The vampire hissed and pushed harder boring his eyes into Peter's.

"She doesn't love you. Tiger Lily doesn't either." Peter's grip loosened and the hook's tip caught above his heart. He tried to push it away but it dug in and down making a gash along his chest. With a laugh he picked up the boy but removed the hook. "Why don't you let the salt water heal the wound?" By his hair Hook threw the boy. As he descended unable to fly from depressing thoughts, a cannon shot and out sprang a net. Peter was dragged under.


	13. Running to the Ship

Wendy was shrieking and running down the steps ignoring Hook. Peter was bellow the water and out of sight quickly. She flung herself towards the water but the captain had caught her holding her tightly. Her eyes stared into the water but glanced to her brothers. All three who had been held captive were trying to turn the wheel.

The wheel didn't move so Tiger Lily pulled John to her and kissed him. His face became shades of pink and red and Michael stood there unsure how to take it. When the princess released, John rolled his sleeves up and marched to the wooden wheel. In two heaves it began to roll on its own and the gate opened.

With that as a distraction Peter crawled up unnoticed. He had cut himself free. Wendy gave it away when she relaxed. Hook released her and went to where the boy was pulling himself. He lifted him up and Peter barked. With a laugh he became silent as the ticking started.

Hook's eyes darted around and moved back against the wall. Peter raced to Wendy and took her hand. They flew up and over to the row boat full of kids. Once inside they began to row out of the now open gate. The vampires were all watching the waters for the crocodile. It was the captain who was easing up the steps to gain distance from the creature.

The little boat was long gone and the scaled beast was nipping at Hook's heels. The other pirates were hiding ignoring the captain's cries. They knew they would be punished later but they valued their lives more. Hook was up to the top where Wendy once hid but he could still hear the ticking.

**The next morning:**

Tiger Lily had been dropped off at home promising to visit John soon. The rest of the gang was safely home. Wendy and Peter woke up in the afternoon. The girls were off running and the boys went to explore. Everything was safe during the day.

It was Peter who got Wendy breakfast because she couldn't find it. They were silent for a long time. He couldn't think of how to ask her how she felt, especially when he didn't know how he felt. Instead he decided he would take her to the beach.

As they rode the winds their hands were joined. Peter led, of course and Wendy looked around. She could see the wolves running around. From up high they looked like huskies but they were far from it. Eventually she spotted Michael swimming near a water fall where a white wolf was lingering. It was John who was with a Bengal tiger. He was chasing it in circles before they both stopped and it turned into Tiger Lily.

When the couple dropped on the silk sand they walked over to the surf. Sea shells were scattered around but none were broken. The water was aqua and refreshing when it met bare feet. Wendy dreamed of plunging in deeper to see what was held underneath but her heart had a brain that needed answers in order to work properly.

They continued to walk with their foot prints disappearing with every splash. Minutes passed before she could not take the silence any longer. Stopping cold, she turned to face the boy she was falling for. The one who took her away because she tells stories.

"Peter…" He placed a finger on her lips. His eyes glanced up so she would look away and then back with a skeptical look.

"I ran away when I was little. I had heard my parents talking about what I would be when I grew up. So I ran off because I want to stay a boy forever." Her eyes widened at the story.

"Why tell me this?" He released her hand and floated slightly to circle her.

"You barely know me but still you came with me. Because of me you have been attacked and kidnapped. Wendy you have the right to know who I am. I will never grow up." It was then that she realized it would be difficult to have a life with him. She was suppose to grow up and by being here she was only putting it off, but with him it was worth it. Her heart felt something her brain couldn't read yet.

"Peter all I need to know is if you care about me." He sunk back onto the sand. His eyes were full of thought and his head pounded.

"You mean everything to me and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you. Wendy I have no clue how to feel about you." If she hadn't been stressed she wouldn't have been thinking his words in the wrong way.

"You loved Tiger Lily. But you can't even think of how you feel about me?" Her voice quivered along with her eyes. Peter's hand went to take her arm to pull her close but she jerked back.

"We just met Wendy and you already mean so much to me." She nodded with a sniffle and straightened a little bit.

"I'm sorry I just need time alone. Please forgive me Peter but I must go." Wendy turned and began to run towards the trees. He caught up to her and held her but her hug back was brief before she rushed away. Peter stood there with no emotions. She was off to the leaf house to calm down and rethink everything. But inside he knew she cared because of those simple seconds she took to hold him too. His fingers rested on his lips where hers once touched. He couldn't explain what he felt he just knew that if he chased her she wouldn't come back no matter how hard he fought.

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who has been reading the story and all the reviews I have gotten. Your words actually mean something to me. So for all who have been reading I would love to know who everyone wants to see Wendy end up with, if you want her to be with someone at all. Love, AngelicAnnabeth**


	14. A Deadly Meeting

Wendy had made it to her little house without anyone stopping her. Once inside she collapsed onto the jacket and went to sleep. Her head was filled with black waves and creaking boards. She dreamt of Peter not coming out of the water. The dream began to blur and her screams awoke her. Her body was rocked gently and her head lifted. She heard voices outside her house. They were in whispers as if they knew she was asleep.

Standing up she stretched herself before opening the door. There she was on a ship surrounded by pirates. The sun was long gone but the moon was large. Everyone went silent when they spotted her. It was Smee who hurried away into Hook's cabin. Wendy eyed every man with curious eyes. She had seen a few of them but none had shared their names.

The Captain came quick and bowed his head while extending his hand to the human. She lifted it gracefully to set hers in his hand. He held it tightly and kissed the top letting his fangs gently graze the skin. Chills created goosebumps on her skin. She smiled nervously as he released her and began to stand. "You've arrived so soon Wendy, I hope everything is alright. Please join me in the cabin, is there anything you would like?" She shook her head after a moment but followed him inside.

He sat her at the desk again. This time she watched him instead of the map. His smile was warm but the pearly white fangs shown just enough to let her know he meant business this time.

"Ms. Wendy, I know you and Peter had a fight and I am deeply sorry he hurt you. He's only a boy and that's all he ever will be." Her eyes closed a little longer when she blinked. His words sunk in. She wouldn't have a future here. "You can always join us my dear. All the pirates have grown up and so can you." Wendy looked at him directly.

"I have no skills in piracy." His soft chuckled filled the room. It was warm and relaxed her.

"You have an amazing voice when you tell stories. Wendy you could tell us stories. Have you ever thought of being a pirate?" Her eyes widened. He knew about her stories.

"I always wanted to call myself Red-Handed Jill." Hook's grin revealed it all.

"Welcome to the crew. I will assemble the crew for a story before we deliver you and your hut back where it was." His hand reached for her once more. As she took it he lifted her up. "Until you are sure you want this permanently I can't properly initiate you." His soft voice made her eye brow lift and the other sink in question.

"Every crew member becomes a pirate. If you want, a similar ritual can occur to tie you to the job." Wendy's head began to swirl slightly. She wanted to know what it could be but she feared the outcome. Playing it safe for Peter's sake, she shook her head and his head nodded. He led her out to the crew where they all had assembled on the lower deck. Her heart thudded and it was the only beating one on board.

She approached the rail and made up a story of fighting. Her brain wasn't on the story but rather on Peter. What would he think when he found out where she was? Then a pain started inside her knowing how hurt he must be. She ran off when he could have very well been going to admit something. When she stopped speaking about death and victory everyone clapped and roared.

Wendy was distraught but Hook led her to her house once more. Leaving a peck on her forehead, he eased her inside and gave a wave with a smirk. Gently he closed the door and indicated to a few men that she should be moved back. She was resting inside waiting for sleep. Her brain pounded and she was exhausted.


	15. Good Bye

Wendy had been dropped off in the woods and they all walked away. She didn't take long to rise and stretch herself out. Something inside her hurt and she knew it was time to confront Peter. With a heavy head she made it to the tree. It was silent inside. She crept in carefully. Once her feet touched down she looked around. The girls were talking in their room and a soft tune came from Peter's room.

With a deep breath she marched to his room and went in. His eyes lifted to hers and he seemed relieved. Setting the instrument down, he lifted himself and walked to her. Wendy stood still just letting her eyes run over him. He was upset and she could sense it. As if she would vanish he lifted his hand and cupped her face. Moving forward slightly, he breathed her in just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks. When he knew this was real, his arms encircled her.

"Don't ever leave Wendy." Her head rested on his shoulder and she held him tightly. His presence alone made her feel whole. "I was wrong. You are everything to me and I never want you to go again." Her eyes welled up.

"Peter the time I've spent here I will never forget, but I have to grow up. You ran off to escape that but I have to go back with my brothers." His arms dropped and he stepped away shaking his head. Those dazzling eyes that once drew her in were filled with rage and pain.

"Wendy I love you." She let the tears fall and slide back. He stood tall even though he felt so weak. His heart was thudding faster than ever and he knew she would leave again.

"I wish this could be different, but I can't stay." Peter sat down on his bed and set his head on his knees hiding in his arms.

"You're the first one I ever loved Wendy and truly felt it. If you leave my heart goes with you." She went to his side and held him even when he didn't budge. Her fingers glided through his hair.

"I gave you something that always belonged you to and always will, my first kiss." Wendy kissed his head and stood up.

She went to the girls' room and everyone pounced on her as she entered. Each girl hugged and kissed her. She sat on the bed with Alice snuggled in her lap winking at Michael. They all took turns asking where she was and why she was crying. It was John who held his sister and looked her in the eyes. He knew her better than anyone.

"We can leave tonight. I will get Tinker Bell to find us a guide home." With a squeeze he released his sister and walked off. Michael frowned but Alice got up and sat with him. Wendy was alone again.

The twins were braiding each other's hair trying not to be upset. Wiggles was playing with her bear trying to keep occupied. Wendy couldn't believe how they felt. They cared for her too. "You girls can come with us." They all perked up especially Adrianna. Her eyes were glowing.

"We would be honored to join you on this adventure." She motioned to every girl to begin packing. Each one took a pillow case and filled it with stuffed animals and memories. The few clothes they had went inside.

John had returned and everyone went up except Wendy. With a deep breath she went back into Peter's room. He had buried himself under his covers. She sat next to him and pulled them down. His face was damped and his eyes were bloodshot red.

"My brothers and I are leaving tonight. The girls decided to come with us." He groaned and tried to pull the covers back. Wendy held it down and looked him in the eyes.

"You can't take them. If they go you stay." Wendy frowned but nodded.

"I'll send them down. Good bye Peter," She leaned down and kissed him. It was too light and quick for him to decide on a response. Wendy left with a wave but turned around, "Don't forget your medicine." Her head nodded to the side where it sat.

This time she walked out and didn't turn back. She went straight to the exit and then up. Her eyes fell on emptiness. No one stood there. With a sigh she began walking forward just as Hook walked towards her.

"What did you do with them?" Her voice was hoarse and she began to tremble.

"They are headed to our ship. Will you walk with me or must I force you?" She stepped back planning to escape down. Hook only nodded and a man was on her. He grabbed from behind and lifted her off the ground. Wendy struggled but she was constricted.

"I will never forgive you." He laughed as she walked past him.

"Peter will drink his medicine and fall down dead. He will be the one that will never be able to forgive anyone and he will believe it was your poison." Hook chuckled once more and ducked into the tree. Wendy was screaming in frustration but she was taken away from hearing distance.


	16. A Fading Light

Peter sat in silence for a long time. His eyes shut briefly but when he came to he had napped too long. Hook had set his trap. With a foggy brain Peter stood and walked across the hall. His eyes wandered over every empty bed. In each one he saw a memory. Each girl had left an impression on his heart and now they were gone. They didn't even come back when he requested their return. A tear dripped down from his eye. He would never see them again.

With a sigh he ventured back to his room. His eyes dropped to look at the medicine sitting on his dresser. As fingers wrapped around the cup a ball of light came flying in knocking into him. He grunted and glared at Tink. "I promised Wendy I'd take my medicine." She began to change to a bright red as she ranted that the medicine was poison. He chuckled softly shaking his head. "Wendy wouldn't kill me. I know she loves me." Even as he said the words he wasn't sure. If she truly loved him she'd stay and never grow up with him. Instead she had left with his girls that had meant the world to him.

He carefully brought the glass to his lips. It was Tink who crashed into him again spilling a little. Peter was furious almost instantly. He would not break this promise even if she had left him. Not even Tink could stop him. His hand knocked her away and she skidded into the dresser. Her light glowed a dangerous red. She would not give up this fight especially with Peter's life on the line.

Peter lifted the cup to his lips once more. Right before he tasted death Tink came fast finishing every drop. With a snarl he threw the cup just as quickly as Tink dropped to the ground. All the anger left his face as he dropped to his knees next to the tiny fairy. Her light flickered to a dim grey that faded in and out. His hands cupped her lifting her up. Tears speckled his eyes as he set her in the small house.

Quickly he lit a few candles. He placed them all around the dying fairy trying to keep her warm. Tink's wings became hard and stiff. Her head began to slump and her eyes shut. Peter broke the silence with a cry. It was with that scream he started pleading for Tink to come back. She had showed him around his island. Tink had been there since the start.

"I do believe in fairies, I do." At first it was just a whisper but soon he was screaming it at the top of his lungs. He was standing screaming to the sky. His faltered and spotted a tiny bit of hope. Her wings had moved just slightly. Again he chanted but this time louder with more force behind his words. As those tiny lids opened briefly warmth flooded every inch of him.

Peter sunk lower and watched as she flew up. Tink adjusted herself and zipped around the room. Just like Peter she was full of joy. Everything she flew over seemed to come to life and smile at them. After a minute, she came back to a grinning Peter. The news stunned him. Hook had poisoned him and taken every girl he cared about.

With a devious smile he jumped to the exit. His hand gripped his sword as his head turned to face Tink. "It's time for a raid." Tink radiated happiness as she followed after him. They hurried through the woods heading to the water. Peter would have his final chance to win Wendy over. What girl wouldn't want to be rescued by a prince?


	17. A Splashless Fall

The Lost Girls sat bound together in the center of the Jolly Roger along with Michael and John. Wendy's hands were tied but she stood away from the werewolves looking up to the captain's quarters. James Hook was inside preparing himself. The rest of the crew was wandering around the upper the deck. It was Smee who stayed near the captain and watched over the girls.

Wendy stood nervously as the crew eyed her. She wasn't like the others, she was human. Her eyes shifted to the island. All she wanted was to be in Peter's arms once more. Now she was sorry she had left. The worst part was, she had gotten everyone else captured by her own selfish choice.

Time moved like sludge as they waited for Hook. When he did come out the crew had stopped to watch as if he was a star. As he came down he walked right over to the standing girl. Briefly his eyes left hers to look over his other prisoners. He seemed to smirk as his eyes ran over the boys. They would be much easier to turn.

"Now Wendy, I can release those hands. Just agree to join me with eternal power." Adrianna rolled her eyes at the comment but Wendy straightened up.

"I will not become like you." The captain made a strangled noise as if trying to hide his short fuse.

"What about your brothers?" He began to stroll towards the two boys. "Would you like to be a pirate and roam the seas living under the night sky?" Hook was bent speaking to Michael who was youngest. With any hope he would be naive enough to fall.

Wendy walked to the group standing close. She stood tall with her shoulders back. Her chin was up keeping her head held high. Hook looked at her and she stared right back into his endless eyes.

"I speak for all of us when I say we will never join you. We all stand by Peter." The captain bared his fangs and hissed at the name. The rest of the crew seemed to tense up. Even Smee looked uncomfortable.

"Never would I become a hideous pirate." Alice's small voice rose above the others sending chills through the girls.

"Very well then, you all have chosen the plank." Hook straightened up nodding to a small cluster of his men. They all seemed to scurry away in the same direction. When they returned with a long board two opened the side of the boat where the plank would rest.

"Who shall go first?" His voice rattled every brain that sat before him. Their eyes shifted between each other not wanting to volunteer. The crew's circle seemed to close in around them pressuring them to go. None spoke up not even to point a figure to another. "Ladies first, Wendy?" His hook lifted in her direction as if asking for her hand. She swallowed and stepped forward.

"Goodbye Michael, goodbye John. Girls, it was wonderful being your mother." All their eyes began to get teary. Wendy walked up to Hook.

"One last chance to join me forever." Her head shook denying her only chance of survival. Something about her response made him grin as he walked her over to the plank. Smee stood by the side watching eagerly. The rest of the crew edged forward watching anxiously.

Hook's silver hand pushed her forward. Her bare feet stepped uneasily onto the top of the board. Glancing to the others, she turned around. "Be strong for me." The captain grew weary and pulled out his sword. He motioned for her to turn around and poked her out further. The board wobbled beneath her making her uneasy.

As she reached the edge she turned around to fully to look at everyone one last time. Her heart throbbed and her throat clenched. This was it. "Any last words, girlie?" Hook's voice cut through her like a knife.

"Dying would be an awfully big adventure." He snarled at her words and his boot came down heavily on the board. It vibrated the whole plank upsetting her balance. She tried to regain her position but he stomped once more to everyone's shock.

With that last stomp she went tumbling over the edge. Hook grinned widely and eased back. Wendy fell but there was no splash. Minutes pasted before the whole crew rushed to the edge of the boat. They all leaned over looking out.

"Where is she Captain?" Smee's voice seemed to make the captain panic. He paced from one end of the deck to the other. The whole time he spotted no Wendy, heard no splash and not once looked behind him.

Even the crew stood in amazement. They all seemed mesmerized until the ticking began. Hook jumped almost immediately. He backed up to the center of the boat as the ticking got closer. His eyes darted around the water searching for the reptile.


	18. Defeated at Last

Peter had caught the falling Wendy. Using his knife to free her hands he managed to fly around to the other side of the boat. His dirty face and lengthy hair helped him blend in with the Lost Girls as Wendy snuck into one of the ship's chambers and began to pull out swords. Tink was their only distraction against the pirates.

"Throw the rest over board!" Hook spun around on his heels with his sword in hand waving angrily. His last hope to please the monster would be to sacrifice the children. When he turned around he was greeted by a small group of children holding pointed swords ready for battle. The rest of his crew back up as they withdrew their swords. Smee didn't reach for his sword. Instead he turned and ducked into the cabins.

"It ends here Hook." Peter's words were fierce as they all charged. Each pirate took on their own match. Pirates fell around the girls and some even jumped overboard to get away. Of course Peter and Hook fought hard against each other.

Smee had pockets and bags full of jewels and gems. He glanced around before setting them on the life boat. Michael came up and poked him with the sword. Holding up a hand, Smee began to remove his treasures and back up against the boat. Michael pointed to the water and Smee jumped in. This time there was a splash.

Tink flew down to help Peter. Her kindness turned against her as Hook held her tight and shook out her fairy dust. With a little burst of joy he became airborne. The fight took to the sky as the girls continued to wage their battles. As they came to rest on one of the posts Hook looked down to Wendy before giving Peter a sympathetic look.

"Look at her Peter, all that happiness won't last." Peter looked down to the girl he had poured his heart out to. "She wants to leave and you know she has to leave and grow up." The werewolf sunk a little lower. He watched her eyes twinkle as her hair bounced with the swing of the sword. That brown hair seemed to cup her like a halo.

Peter's hurt turned to anger. He tried to ram the sword down Hook's head, but all his pain only threw him off making it easy to block. The sky darkened and Peter bit his lip.

"Her window is closing Peter. She wants to go home." Peter fell from the sky. With one last push he tried to keep Hook at bay. Wendy fell into his line of view. She seemed so at peace holding a sword. "Wendy does not need you."

Those words sliced through his core and he fell onto the ship. The sky went black and all the fighting ceased. Wendy ran to him and Hook stopped her. Peter didn't move as Wendy hovered above struggling to reach him. Every Lost Girl surrounded him with somber faces. With a tug she managed to get out of Hook's grip, but fell next to Peter.

She rolled over to look at him. Nervously her fingers ran through his hair. He was always happy, now he was just stone. Wendy's words didn't register with him, "This belongs to you." Gently her lips met his capturing them for just a moment. Every heartbeat on the ship stopped until she pulled away. \

"That's a kiss." Adriana's words were light in the air as Peter began to vibrate.

"What's happening to him?" Hook's words had the whole crew back up while everyone else grinned.

"A powerful kiss." The words that left Alice's mouth brought Peter to life. He shot into the sky howling for joy. Doing loop-de-loops around the whole ship, everyone except the vampires cheered in excitement.

"You are mine Captain James Hook!" The silk voice they all knew rattled down to the shaken vampire. As Peter flew down the battle waged on between all the others.

At last it was down to one pirate and one boy who would never grow up. Hook flew up into the air and out above the water. With any luck he would defeat Peter Pan. As luck would have it, the scaly reptile rose to the surface of the water. As Hook's eyes met the large ones, he dropped a foot in altitude. Peter stopped advancing as those on board pushed to the sides to watch.

"Old. Alone. A codfish!" The chant started as a whisper. The captain lowered more as the chant became louder. He saw the end nearing and made a bold turn to fly away. His position in the air continued to bob up and down as he tried to escape.

Peter flew back to the ship victorious. All on board cheered out his name until he finally landed. With a hand out stretched he bowed to Wendy. She took his hand and was pulled into him. Those eyes of his drank in her every feature before giving her a kiss. Once it had been broken she just smiled at him.

"You were brilliant Peter." He smiled at her yet again until every Lost Girl made a group hug with their parents in the middle. Even Wendy's brother joined the hug as well.


	19. Under the Fairy Light

The cheering died down at last and Peter jumped to the top of the ship to speak with the Lost Girls. His cheeks were flushed and his breathing heavy as he floated up to stand on the rains. Tink flew around him.

"Let's have one final party, before they have to go." A loud roar went up in the crowd before the girls went wolf and jumped over board to go set up. Wendy watched the furry mounds mash at the water swimming to shore. Once they were on the sand and morphing back, she turned to Peter. He had flown down to stand behind her to watch alongside her.

"Take my hand Wendy." His fingers laced together perfectly with hers and they took to the sky. John and Michael flew from a distance. They didn't want to watch their sister make googly eyes at a boy.

Finally at the tree, the whole inside had been redecorated for dinner and dancing. The girls had prepared roasted duck and sautéed deer. Each glass had crystal clear water. There were bowls of fruit and even a little cake. Time must have stopped here so they could prepare everything.

Everyone took their normal seats and dug in. The food was scrumptious. "Good work girls." They all smiled at Wendy's comment. Their voices rose and chatter was amongst them all until desert was finally passed around.

A ring rattled inside the home and Peter jumped up to answer the door. He returned with a grin and a few guests. Tiger Lily and several of the boys she lived with were standing inside the door way.

"Come have some cake and then we dance." Wendy cut off several slices of cake for them. Even they enjoyed the girls' cake that was covered in frosting and sprinkles.

At last they had all eaten the food and the music began to play. Peter took Wendy to the center of the room and twirled with her. One would move and the other's body would respond perfectly. They were in sync just like the beat of the music. The whole time they never parted. Even when the other dancers butted in, they remained just inches away from each other. Something about this being their last night, made them want to enjoy this on a deeper level.

"Tink go get your friends and make it sparkle." Alice's soft voice whisked the fairy away and out into the star speckled night. The girl went back to dancing with Michael.

John had Tiger Lily in his arms for the slow song. Her head rested on his shoulder as he stepped in them in a slow rhythm. The paint on her face had smeared from the sweating and closeness. Half was now stained in various places on John. He was breathing hard trying not to show it. She was grinning as she relaxed against him.

At last the fairies returned glowing bright. They illuminated the room brilliantly. As if planned, they each went to a spot to appear like dangling lights around the perimeter of the ceiling. The rest made constellations along the ceiling.

"Lie down and look everyone." Peter pulled Wendy down beside him. One by one they all followed each other to look up into the fairy made sky. Two fairies sling shot one across the sky. Some flickered the lights to make it seem like there was a wave. Once it had passed new images showed up. There were fireworks. Several became hearts.

When the show ended the music didn't. Some of the fairies danced with each other as everyone returned to their partner. The last song was slow allowing the couples a final moment. In their eyes it had ended too soon. John had to walk Tiger Lily outside before giving her a kiss goodbye. They would never meet again.

Peter helped clean up and tuck in all the girls with Wendy. As soon as their heads hit the pillow they went to sleep. The day had worn them out completely. Even Michael had fallen asleep on one of the empty beds. All the candles were blown out and the fairies shut off their lights before fluttering out the doors. Wendy cleaned up the dining room as best she could.

In the middle of stacking a dish, Peter had wrapped his arms around her. She smiled relaxing into him. He kissed her cheek and spun her around to face him. Slowly they stepped in little squares still entranced by the music.

"Our last night together." His words didn't sadden either of them. Instead he pulled her away from the chores and behind the curtain to his own secret world. Wendy had been there before, but not like this. They hadn't gotten this close and fell so irreversibly in love that sleep couldn't even keep them apart.

I have a question for all those who read constantly, if I wrote and published a story from my own imagination would you buy/read it based upon the style I write in now?


	20. Wendy's Answer

The morning sun filtered down the roots of the trees invading the sleep of the children. The Lost Girls had awoken first. There was sadness in their hearts that gleamed in their eyes like jewels welded to rocks; never falling but always there taunting the looker. Adriana had shaken the boys awake. They had to get up and ready for their departure. One by one they made it into the dining room to prepare breakfast. None of them wanted to disturb Peter and Wendy. It was their last morning together, why rip it away so soon?

The teens had stopped dreaming and opened their eyes to reality. They had awoken in an embrace. Love flowed from one and encircled her before radiating back into Peter's heart. His eyes looked deep into hers before giving her a gentle kiss. They both knew what the day held for them. Today they would lose each other until he came back to retrieve her for spring cleaning.

"Wendy I don't want to let go." She smiled softly and rested her head on his chest. The beat of his heart seemed to soothe her more than a mother's touch.

"Not yet, I want to stay right here just like this forever." Something sparked inside him. Maybe now she would stay longer? A day? A week? Maybe she would stay for all eternity in his arms, a place she can always call home and run to when she needed him most.

"Marry me Wendy." There was a jolt that sent her backwards. Wendy escaped his arms and sat back on the bed facing him. There was only seriousness in his eyes.

"You actually mean it?" He nodded and slipped from the bed trying to find something to make it official. There had to be something to hold onto this precious moment. "Peter, that would make us grown-ups. You never want to grow up." His feet stopped moving to turn back to her. She was baffled. He put a hand over his heart and just held it there.

"For you, I would do anything to keep you with me just a little while longer." Her heart fluttered and she stood up. Wendy approached him slowly in case he decided to change his mind while she walked. He hadn't, his arms opened up accepting her into them. She kissed him deeply. They were love that was all they needed to know.

"Oh Peter, wouldn't I age though?" There was a pleasant little grin that surfaced on his face.

"I can make you like me, forever my equal half." She kissed him again before they changed into something comfortable. They walked out hand-in-hand to a crowd of confused faces. The Lost girls couldn't comprehend why the eldest were the happiest when they were on the brink of separating.

"I asked Wendy to marry me." That's when all the faces dropped into realization.

"She said yes?" Alice's voice was hopeful. Peter looked down into Wendy's eyes, she grinned up at him.

"I am now. I couldn't bear leaving all of you, the thought nearly killed me." She was swarmed by little, ferocious girls who were all hugging her.

"Twins you get the boys ready, we'll take care of Wendy." There was no arguing. The boys were taken outside to go find something more presentable. Wendy was taken to the girls' room. They were pulling at her hair to make it look lovely in the light. Then came a dress. It was gorgeous something from London, not here.

"How could you possibly get this?" Wendy stood to take the dress. It was a violet-pink that went past her knees and had elbow length sleeves. She didn't need any encouragement to slide it on. The fit was perfect. She looked like a princess.

"We always had a feeling it would be needed. Turn around let us get the bow." The little bow was tide tight. Wendy looked at the mirror as they placed her necklace on. She was barefooted, but Peter would be too.

Tink had been sent away to gather rings and the boys. The girls set up an archway of flowers in front of the tree. Each flower was more beautiful than the last. A little bouquet was designed to compliment Wendy's dress. She had to match the natural beauty that radiated from the archway.

At last the boys were set up outside, except John. He came down to be with Wendy. As her brother he would be the one to take her to her new life. She was feeling light headed as the girls raced around her. They had finally set up everything and the music started.

John led Wendy from the tree and to the archway. Her eyes met Peter's he was dressed in a dress shirt with trousers. He never looked lovelier than that moment. His hand reached for hers. She took his and stood beside him. Before them was the Chief. He had come to marry the two. Tiger Lily wasn't in the audience, she couldn't bear it.

The ceremony wasn't fancy. They just had to promise to love each other always and never leave the other for any reason. The wedding had come too soon to write proper vows. Maybe if they ever renewed their vows, they could write their own? The couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Now they would always have each other and their entire family.

There was a small party to celebrate. What mattered most was Wendy becoming like Peter. He feared hurting her, but a little pain would be nothing if it meant everlasting love. When night had strolled in had morphed and bit her. Peter made it quick and shallow to avoid the pain. It still burned Wendy, but she too became a wolf. Her coat was a chestnut brown and extra fluffy. He took her on a run through the forest making them even closer than they could possibly imagine. This was their new life.

I am excited to say that I am now a real author with a published book! It's no Peter Pan, but I worked very hard on the story. It's a four book series and the first book can be purchased here: .


End file.
